sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Seychelles Isles Airport
Seychelles Isles Airport - formerly Seychelles Isles International Airport and Seychelles Municipal Airport - (ICAO: SLSI) is a single-runway public airport which spans the 'GrandAnse Mahe Isle' and 'Bancs Ferrari Isle' regions of far eastern Nautilus. As its name suggests, it is part of the privately-operated Seychelles Isles Estate. Landing Advisories *None reported... Background Seychelles Municipal Airport As the Nautilus continent expanded eastwards in Summer 2014 with additional regions being created for the privately-operated Seychelles Isles Estate, an airport named Seychelles Municipal Airport was constructed in August 2014 to serve the area. Originally owned by Criss and Kim Bellman (who had left their construction of Camorro Airport to work on the new project), Seychelles Municipal was a large dual-runway airport spread across the new 'Bird Isle' and 'Chalands Isle' regions. Along the southern edge of the facility was a Seychelles Isles Coast Guard facility, a small boat/seaplane marina, large two-storey terminal building with multiple waiting lounges, check-in desks and a restaurant area. Three large rental hangars were located in the 'Chalands Isle' region and a monorail ran along the northern perimeter. Due to its runway location being partially obstructed by tall hills to the west, the airport was infamous for its steep approach and departure angles. Seychelles Isles International Airport In November 2014, the airport changed ownership and was completely redesigned by new manager jetplane1123 Hanly. The new airport, now named Seychelles Isles International Airport, had a radically different design from the original Seychelles airport - moving the (now slightly raised and lengthened) twin runways to the south-eastern edge of the facility and building a completely new terminal building and marina in the north-western corner of 'Bird Isle'. In addition to restructuring 'Bird Isle' and 'Chalands Isle', the facility expanded further eastwards into an additional (and recently created) region - 'Euphrate Isle'. The new terminal was a modern-style, single-floor, glass and steel construction and contained airline check-in desks arranged in kiosks, vendors, security area, and several passenger waiting lounges with gates. There was also a small second-floor area with administrative offices, located directly above the security-check area. In an attempt to recreate the feel of a busy international airport, over fifty detailed model airline passengers were scattered throughout the terminal building and airport sound-effects were looped in the background for ambiance. In the adjacent region of 'Chalands Isle', numerous hangars were constructed along with a combined ATC Tower & Observation Lounge. The three sims were linked by way of a monrail transit system with halts in all three regions. Second phase reconstruction and closure Following the departure of Hanly from the airport's management team in December 2014 the facility underwent a major and sustained redevelopment process which saw the demolition of the aerodrome's terminal building, beach area, seaplane ramp, yacht club and marina. In their place was constructed an imposing two-storey terminal with high ceilings, a large lobby area (with numerous check-in counters lining both the east and west walls), seven large offices, four helipads and thirteen rentable gates equipped with static jet bridges (rent starting at L$2000 a week). With most of the terminal construction complete, it was announced on 15th January 2015 that the airport had been targeted in a griefing attack which removed almost 90% of the airport's tarmac and runways. During the night, a team of four hastily reconstructed the surfaces in a bid to make the facility operational. However, despite the efforts of management to sustain SLSI, the airport officially ceased operating on 21st January 2015 and its constituent regions were taken offline. Airport management cited financial difficulties as reason for the closure. Seychelles Isles Airport After the closure of Seychelles International Airport, Luke Flywalker donated his time to create a third airport for the estate - Seychelles Isles Airport. Now located in the 'GrandAnse Mahe Isle' and 'Bancs Ferrari Isle' regions, the airport incorporated the adjacent Seychelles Isles Coast Guard (SICG) facility into its final design. The terminal is relatively small, in comparison to Seychelles International, and is equipped with two gates (with no jetways) and eight airline check-in counters. The airport's taxi system leads to a single 225m x 20m runway used for both arrivals and departures. Directly behind the terminal are rentable boat/seaplane docks and numerous hangars with helipads are available for public rental in 'Bancs Ferrari Isle' and south of the runway. The airport was functionally operational since 31st January 2015, however, its official Grand Opening is still TBD. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from Seychelles Isles Airport, as of February 2015. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Disast Air. *KingsAirlines. *Phoenix Flying Tours. *SLCS Airlines. *SwissSab. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Airport beacon. *Seaplane docks. *x2 public helipads. General facilities *Small terminal building with: **x8 rental check-in desks. **x2 public gates. **ATC tower. **Shops and vendors. **Baggage claim area. *x21 rental hangars. *x6 rental helipads. *Marina with x7 rental docks. *Simulated fishing facilities. *''Seychelles Isles Coast Guard'' (SICG), Navel Air Station. Images Seychelles_Isles_Airport,_looking_NE_(02-15).png|Seychelles Isles Airport, looking north-east (February 2015). Seychelles Isles Airport, looking west (01-15).jpg|Seychelles Isles Airport, looking west (January 2015) siia-apron-jan15.png|SIIA terminal apron from the air, looking west (January 2015). siia-interior-jan15.png|SIIA terminal interior, post-renovation (January 2015). Seychelles Isles, looking NE (11-14).png|Seychelles Isles International Airport, looking north-east (November 2014). Seychelles Isles Terminal Entrance (11-14).png|Main terminal entrance and fountains (November 2014). Seychelles_Municipal_Airport,_looking_SE_(11-14).png|Seychelles Municipal Airport, looking south-east (November 2014). Seychelles_Municipal_Check-In_(11-14).png|Seychelles Municipal Airport check-in counters (November 2014). Seychelles_Municipal_Terminal_(11-14).png|Main terminal building entrance (November 2014). Seychelles_Municipal_Airport,_looking_SE_(07-14)_001.png|Seychelles Municipal Airport, looking south-east (August 2014). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Open Airports Category:Executive Airports